Cody Ford
Cody Ford is a Port Charles High School graduate. he is currently at NYU studying business management. Cody was known to be a pretty face at high school and doesnt have a clean track record with girls. he was a sophomore in the beginning of the series and is considered to be popular and kind of just went with the flow of stuff in high school. Cody has a big heart which is what brought him to become involved with Elena Zacchara in the first place in season 1. His family is from Llanview but moved to Port Charles shortly after he was born. Cody had two on screen girlfriends, Elena Zacchara and Lucia Martin. he has been known to be a cheater and break hearts, but he still did love them, especially Elena but the two couldn't get it together, although he was there from the start when Elena was dealing with her eating disorder and it developing. Cody is the first born child of Starr Manning and James Ford but second born of Starr Manning, younger brother of Hope Thornhart and older brother of Kenzie Ford. First grandson of Todd Manning and Blair Crammer. Nephew of Robert Ford and Nate Salinger, Danielle Salinger, Jack Manning and Sam Manning. ex-boyfriend of Elena Zacchara and Lucia Martin and portrayed by singer/songwriter/actor Jesse McCartney. Early Life In The Series Season 1 Cody is first seen in 1.01 Pilot Cody is shown walking into school with younger sister Kenzie while his older sister Hope got a ride from her friends AJ and Miranda. once inside, Cody ditches Kenzie when he sees friend Max. Cody meets up with Max and they get their schedules and head off to class and have classes with The Zacchara twins, Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery, Briana Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, Noah Drake, Drake Niles, Liam McBain and Fiona Specner. When the election time comes around, Cody votes for Leah because he thinks she is hotter then Sierra. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Cody starts to look at Elena Zacchara and starts to get a thing for her. 1.03 On The Line Cody asks Elena out and the two go on a date but Elena doesn't eat while they are at the movies and Cody finds that weird. 1.07 Courage, Cody finds out that Elena is extreme dieting and over exercising after noticing she hasn't eaten lunch at school in days and Sydney makes the comment that she is never eating at home. Cody confronts Elena about why she hasn't been eating and Elena freaks out and tells him to leave her alone. Cody talks to Sydney about what's going on and both Sydney and Cody go to Johnny and Lulu what happened and they hold an intervention for Elena. Elena gets angry and storms off saying she doesn't have a problem. Cody goes after her and explains to her that he is just worried about her. she is beautiful the way she is and she doesn't need to starve herself. Elena finally goes back to her place with him and she accepts the therapy Lulu wants her to start. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind, Elena finds out that Sydney is possibly signing an international modeling deal and goes to Cody who helps her out. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Cody is seen at the dance with Elena. 1.16 In Real Life Sydney leaves for Paris and Cody spends time with Elena to make sure she is doing ok. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Cody is seen running out of the school as she shots go off. 'Season 2' 2.05 Disparity By Design Cody returns to school with everyone else. 2.07 Just Tonight Cody learns that he has two more cousins through his uncle Robert Ford. 2.14 One Day Too Late Cody is seen at school with Elena. 2.16 Breaking Inside Cody is at school in class when Elena is giving an oral report and passes out. Cody rushes to her and takes her to the nurses office where he learns she hasn't eaten in three days. 2.19 Recovery Begins Cody says he will wait for Elena when she gets out of treatment. 'Season 3' 3.01 Last To Know When Elena is released from treatment, Cody doesn't visit and she shows up at his place where he tells him he is seeing someone else, Amaya Martin 3.03 You're Not Sorry Cody is confronted by Elena at school when he told her he loved her and would wait for her. Cody tells her that he got tired of waiting. He was worrying so much about her and that wasn't healthy for him so he got rid of the negative things in his life. 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Amaya tells Cody Elena tried to tell her to back off. 3.13 Come One, Come All Cody is seen with Elena in the hallways. 3.17 Spit You Out Cody pulls Amaya off Elena when the pair get in a physical fight. 3.18 World Around Me Cody shows up at Elena's to talk to her about what happened. He tells her that she will always be his first love, but he moved on when she was gone. She didn't know when she was going to be back. Elena slaps him when he says he never meant to hurt her. 'Season 4' 4.08 The Party Song (Walk of Shame) Cody is seen at Josslyn's party with Amaya. 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company Cody is seen with Amaya at school by Elena. 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me Cody hears that Elena is back in treatment and goes to visit her. Elena is furious to see him and blames the fact that she is there on him and Amaya. Cody is furious. He tells her that she needs to stop starving herself because of how she doesn't like what's going on. She needs to get healthier and stop blaming people for what she has done to herself. 'Season 5' 5.02 Erase This Cody and the rest of his family get the news that Hope was killed at the cabin. Cody takes the news awfully and is in a fog. Amaya comes by to let him know she heard the news and is there for him. 5.03 Your Love Was A Lie Cody attends Hope's funeral. He is still in a fog and Amaya tries to be there for him. Cody is shocked when Cole shows up and makes a scene, including punching his father James. Cody yells for them to stop. Hope hasn't even been dead that long and Cole is already punching and blaming people, no wonder Starr left him. Cody furiously leaves the funeral and Amaya follows. Cody then breaks up with Amaya, telling her he can't deal with this right now. 5.05 Not Enough Cody hears that Elena is getting released from the hospital and decides to go be there when she leaves. Her family isn't happy to see him. Cody says he just wants to talk to her, let her know he is happy she finally got the help she needed. Johnny sends him away and tells him to not come back. 5.08 All I Wanted Starr talks to both Cody and Kenzie about what happened to Hope and how they need to get out and try to get back into the groove of things. She tells them she wants them to audition for musical. 5.09 All I Need To Be Cody auditions and gets the role of Cogsworth. He is not enthusiastic. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Amaya wants to talk to Cody about why he broke up with her. She gave him space to deal with Hope's death but Cody doesn't want to talk to her. He continues to try and talk to Elena but Sydney won't let him near her. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Cody goes to Gabbi's party hoping that Elena will be there but she isn't but Amaya is. Cody dodges Amaya and continues to tell her it's over. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Cody is seen at rehearsal and avoiding Amaya. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Cody is seen in the production and runs for Kenzie when the bullet nearly hits her. 'Season 6' 6.16 Heart On The Floor Cody talks to Elena again. She tells him to leave her alone and Cody says he will. He just wants to apologize for everything he has done. Elena tells him its water under the bridge but just doesn't want to be around. Cody says he understands. 'Season 7' 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Cody attends Trevor's funeral and talks to Amaya. He assures her that he cares about her even though it didn't work out between them and while they may not be good together, he wishes her well and gives her his condolences. Amaya thanks him. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Cody goes to his graduation ceremony and sees Elena talking with Sydney. He asks her if they can talk and Sydney hesitantly leaves. Cody apologizes once again for the pain he caused her and hopes that she does well in Paris. Elena thanks him and lets him know if he is ever in Paris, give her a call, she unblocked the number. Cody is later seen graduating with the rest of the senior class. Trivia Quotes Relationships Elena Zacchara *Start Up: 1.03 On The Line *Break Up: 3.01 Last To Know **Reason: Cody cheated while she was in rehab Amaya Martin *Start Up: Between seasons 2 and 3 *Break Up: 5.03 Your Love Was A Lie **Reason: Cody loved Elena Category:Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character